Timeline
NOTE: The timeline primarily refers to events that took place in the Left Behind books, and should not be taken as a set-in-stone timeline for events that may actually happen in the real world regarding the end times. This will also include events that took place that are not specifically part of any end-times theology, but are just part of the Left Behind universe. The Rising * Nicolae Jetty Carpathia, the Antichrist, is born * Marilena Carpathia is killed * Sorin Carpathia and Baduna Marius are killed The Regime * Chaim Rosenzweig's synthetic fertilizer is introduced The Rapture * Ezekiel chapter 38 fulfilled Left Behind *Rapture of the Church *Christopher Smith commits suicide *Seal Judgment #1 - the Antichrist *Dirk Burton is killed *Alan Tompkins is killed *The Witnesses begin their ministry *Jonathan Stonagal and Joshua Todd-Cothran are murdered Tribulation Force *Global Community is formed and eventually moved to New Babylon *Enigma Babylon One World Faith is formed *Antichrist and Israel sign a seven-year agreement *Tribulation begins * Tribulation Temple erected *Seal Judgment #2 - World War III *Bruce Barnes dies *Gerald Fitzhugh dies Nicolae *Seal Judgment #3 *Seal Judgment #4 -- happens concurrently with #3 *Seal Judgment #5 -- happens concurrently with #3 *Seal Judgment #6 *Seal Judgment #7 *Loretta dies in earthquake *Amanda White dies in plane crash *Verna Zee dies in earthquake Soul Harvest *Seal of God on The 144,000 *Trumpet Judgment #1 *Trumpet Judgment #2 *Edward Collins dies at sea (Dramatic Audio) *Trumpet Judgment #3 Apollyon *Hattie Durham's child is delivered as a stillborn *Kenneth Ritz dies *Trumpet Judgment #4 *Pronouncement of "woe, woe, woe" *Trumpet Judgment #5 Assassins *Trumpet Judgment #6 *Dwayne and Trudy Tuttle are killed *Peter Mathews is killed; Enigma Babylon One World Faith ends *The Witnesses are killed and resurrected *Antichrist is killed The Indwelling *Hannelore is murdered *T dies in a plane crash *Satan is cast out of heaven. *Three of the subpotentates are killed, as per Daniel 7:24 *Antichrist is resurrected. The Mark *Annie Christopher confirmed dead, killed by lightning *Leon Fortunato becomes False Prophet *The Mark of the Beast *Ramon Santiago is killed *Jim Hickman commits suicide *Demetrius Demeter, his wife, and Lukas Miklos' wife become martyrs *Midpoint of Tribulation Desecration *Hattie Durham dies by incineration *Bowl Judgment #1 *Desecration of the Temple *Operation Eagle takes place *David Hassid dies *Walter Moon dies *Lukas Miklos, Marcel Papadopoulos, and Kronos Pappas are killed by Elena *Bowl Judgment #2 The Remnant *Elena is killed by George Sebastian *Mrs. Pappas and her son Costas are killed defending Tribulation Force members *Steve Plank sacrifices himself *Bowl Judgment #3 *Orcus deceives and kills many refugees from Petra *Bowl Judgment #4 *United African States threatens secession from the Global Community *Bowl Judgment #5 Armageddon *Raman Vajpayee dies at the hands of Nicolae Carpathia *Albie dies a year before the Glorious Appearing *Krystall Carney dies by poison gas *Chloe Irene Williams dies a year before the Glorious Appearing *Bowl Judgment #6 *Destruction of New Babylon *Battle of Armageddon *Tsion Ben-Judah dies several hours before the Glorious Appearing Glorious Appearing *Mr. Silvest, Heinz Groebel, and many others in the Global Community broadcast control center die for failing to stop Chaim Rosenzweig's pirated broadcast *Ipswich is killed for insubordination *Suhail Akbar is killed for insubordination *Cameron Williams confirmed dead, dying several hours before Glorious Appearing *The "Sign Of The Son Of Man" *Holden accidentally kills Bruno (Dramatic Audio) *Return of Christ *Bowl Judgment #7 *Trumpet Judgment #7 *Viv Ivins killed by a hailstone (Dramatic Audio) *The flesh-dissolving plague on the assailants of Jerusalem *Mount of Olives split in two *Ashtaroth, Baal, and Cankerworm are sentenced to Hell *Antichrist and False Prophet are cast into the Lake of Fire *Satan bound *Sheep and goats judgment in Valley of Jehoshaphat *Reward of Old Testament and Tribulation saints Kingdom Come * 75-day interval between Second Coming and Millennium * Tribulation Temple destroyed * Ezekiel's Temple erected * Millennial Kingdom begins * Cendrillon Jospin dies, marking the first death in the Millennium * The Other Light emerges * Egypt becomes Osaze * Satan's final insurrection * Great White Throne judgment * New heavens and new earth Category:Events